


Dear Diary ...

by ynxmr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 这个是看韩国太太的图带来的灵感，图片见：http://weibo.com/2208773960/I5RHZbeGo（画手：지연  翻译：多肉）





	Dear Diary ...

**Author's Note:**

> hh这是半夜和小伙伴躲在小被几里yy的产物，大概就是说，贺红各自有喜欢的人，但是彼此会给对方做恋爱商谈，也会s.e.x，因缺思厅。贺天喜欢隔壁班的女孩子A，莫关山暗恋另一个同样喜欢A的男同学B，也就是说，贺天是在和暗恋他情敌的莫关山一起…后来A和B在一起了😂emmmm你们懂我的意思吧（真的不会被打吗这种设定xxx）  
暗恋。其实还是件挺美好的小事啊（望天）

Dear Diary ... Sect.A

Sunday.

他真是个可爱的人。  
今天在篮球场上，他一个转身把球传给了自己。  
一瞬间，心头的小鹿轻轻用脑袋撞击着自己的胸膛，莫关山承认，有意无意，自己再一次被暗恋以久的男孩子撩了。  
莫关山感觉自己脸蛋刷的涨红，略显呆愣地看着对方。  
他没说什么，只是冲莫关山眨了眨右眼，莫关山按按心口，几乎是颤抖着两手将球投出。

所以，想到这里，即使这件事情已经过去了八个小时，莫关山喉咙一紧，用被子蒙住脑袋，更加辗转反侧难以入眠。  
说实话，和暗恋了将近两年的人组队打球，这实在事件考验人定力的事情。尤其是在自己受暗恋的人的影响，导致自己始终精神恍惚发挥不稳定的时候。  
当比赛结束，对方觉察到莫关山的失落，坐在他身边递过来一瓶水，莫关山竟然不声不响地落荒而逃。  
周身蔓延的挫败感涨潮般袭来，莫关山暗骂自己笨蛋，在喜欢的人面前，不是更应该好好表现的吗？他觉得自己应该跟对方说点什么。  
还好，他们最终赢得了比赛，这才没有让莫关山变得更加不安。

“叮——”  
手机屏幕亮起，莫关山猛地扯开被子坐起，一股难以言说的冲动快要冲破身体，他以为此刻自己与对方心有灵犀。于是他一把抓起手机，迫不及待划开页面。  
“在吗？”  
莫关山感到一阵窒息，他深吸一口气，回复，“在。”  
“在干嘛？”

莫关山大脑突然一片空白。  
犹豫再三，他退出了与对方的聊天界面，打开了列表中的另一个人，贺天。  
“他给我发消息了，问我在做什么，我怎么回复？”莫关山觉得自己太没有面子了，连暗恋这种小事都处理不好。任何事，只要一与自己暗恋的“他”相关，莫关山总会忍不住向贺天求助。

说来有趣，莫关山暗恋的男孩子，与贺天一起喜欢着隔壁班的另一个女孩子。可能出于某些特殊原因，比如同追一个女孩的“情敌”，莫关山下意识认为，贺天会是和自己一条战线上的人。  
当然，事实差不多就是这样。

“你就随便回复呗。今天她...…”很快，莫关山收到了来自贺天的回复。  
果然，贺天又零零碎碎跟莫关山讲了今天自己“偶遇”“她”时发生的一些事情。  
她今天没穿校服所以格外漂亮，她去理发店剪了头发不过长度好像没什么变化，她吃饭的时候悄悄把香菜挑出来却把青椒留下了……诸如此类。  
莫关山抿嘴，只要与是与“她”相关的事，贺天总会看得格外认真。

Monday.

贺天趁着课间窝在走廊的角落里吸烟。  
他看着窗外的树荫发呆，任香烟空烧。烟灰积攒得过长，烟卷不堪重负，一长条烟灰掉落窗台上。  
他听到她的声音从楼梯口传来，慌慌张张摁灭烟蒂，拍打掉身上的烟灰——哦，她好像并不喜欢男生吸烟。  
“嗨！”贺天扯出他为了对方不知对着镜子练了多少遍的灿烂笑容，冲她打着招呼。  
对方只是笑笑，转眼挽着小姐妹走了。  
贺天感觉有些丧气，他抬起胳膊闻了闻，认定她没有停下和自己简单交谈几句，是因为自己身上烟味太大。  
没错，必须是这样。  
啊...…她到底喜欢我吗？还是又喜欢又讨厌？我的天使...…

贺天这幅患得患失的蠢样子被莫关山看了个干净。  
莫关山趾高气昂地走上前，想要嘲笑一下碰壁的贺天，可是当他与贺天的目光接触，他好像被贺天一潭深水般的眼睛蛊惑，故作尖酸的话竟是怎么也说不出口。于是他冲贺天耸耸肩，说道：“祝你好运，哥们。也祝我好运。”

Tuesday.

这天放学，突然下起很大的雨。

从最后一节课听到雷声起，贺天就觉得真是天助我也。

“嘿，莫仔，待会儿放学我装作没带伞，放学和她一起走，你说怎么样？”  
“想去就去吧，只要你不怕碰壁。不过你要是和她一起走，那就把你的伞借给我吧，他正好没带伞。”

于是两位柏拉图式的恋爱达人各自计划着各自的浪漫约会，暗度陈仓打算抱得美人归。  
可是事实并不尽如人意。

莫关山照了很久的镜子，总算是勉勉强强找到了一个自认为最酷的撑伞姿势。他强按下内心乱撞的小鹿，走到“他”身边，故作镇定地说：“没带伞吗？不如我们一起走吧。”  
“他”转过头，伸手指指对面，笑了起来：“不用了，我跟‘她’一起。”  
莫关山顺着对方手指的方向看去，恰恰看到“她”打着伞，冲“他”步履轻盈地走来。  
而贺天，可怜的贺天。站在“她”身后如瀑的雨幕中，静静看着“她”一步一步走向“他”，模样狼狈不已。

你看起来真是太惨了，贺天。  
说不上你到底是更像落水狗，还是更像丧家犬。莫关山心想。  
经历今天这一出，莫关山心中的小鹿怕是已经撞死了；虽然贺天也是受害者，但是莫关山觉得，这一切一定是拜对方所赐。

Wednesday.

自从昨天淋了雨，贺天就一直无精打采的。  
今日上课，学霸贺天一反常态，伏在课桌上睡了整整一天。

下午，莫关山走上前摸了摸贺天的额头，有点烫。于是他踢了踢对方的脚：“你还好吗？”  
“如你所见。”贺天懒洋洋回应着。  
“你病了。”  
“......哦。”  
“你看你这是个什么样子。什么时候死啊？”  
贺天翻翻眼皮，胡乱笑了笑：“可能还得再活个几十年吧。”  
“你这样真是太丑了。”莫关山反坐在贺天前位的板凳上，两手搭在椅背上，认真看着贺天。  
“那……我想喝点牛肉汤。”  
看到贺天眼睛一亮，莫关山心下突然一紧，飞速冲贺天比了个中指：“想得美。”

TBC

Dear Diary ... Sect.B

Thursday.

贺天踢掉拖鞋，歪倒在沙发上。

莫关山非常想反驳贺天让自己煮牛肉汤的提议，也许不能说是提议，而是某种意义上的命令吧。可他大脑当机，实在想不出该说点什么来反驳。  
此时的贺天一定非常伤心，他十分清楚。  
同样的，莫关山自己也很伤心。简直伤心到不想煮饭。  
于是他坐到贺天身边。

贺天枕着胳膊，眼睛没有焦距地对着窗外城市明灭的灯，幽幽地开口：“你说......和她接吻是什么感觉呢？”  
“肯定比和你亲感觉更好吧。”莫关山拿深陷暗恋情愫的贺天一点办法都没有，开玩笑地回道。  
“你这家伙…你想被我弄死吗？”贺天噗嗤笑出声，抓住莫关山头发，掰过对方脑袋，四目相对。  
“松开！”贺天的眼底太过清澈，晶晶亮亮的，看得莫关山有点脸红，他将贺天一把推开。  
贺天突然扑了过来，沉重的躯体将莫关山牢牢禁锢。他轻轻吸了吸莫关山软软的后颈肉，感受到莫关山的身体骤然紧绷，继而放松。  
莫关山带点报复性质地咬了贺天手背一口，伏在沙发上出神。  
贺天看莫关山沉浸在自己的世界里，就没再招惹对方，起身去厨房。

莫关山回忆了暗恋“他”这么多年来，发生的各种各样的事。  
他和“他”的交集越来越少，其实闭上眼睛已经想不起“他”的模样了，取而代之的是贺天的笑脸，但莫关山还是觉得意难平。  
是呀。贺天叹了口气，看着灶台之上燃烧着的淡蓝色火焰被风吹得左右摇摆。昨日呼啸而过，就像一群孩子手握花花绿绿的塑料风筝嬉笑打闹着跑过，掀起一阵风直扑脸庞。让他意难平的，究竟是暗恋的那个人，还是这些年求而不得的时光呢？  
贺天和莫关山，他们一直都认为彼此是同一战线上的队友，让“他”和“她”分开，他们就可以理所应当地拥有爱人。于是他们逐渐从做恋爱商谈的同谋成为了无话不说的朋友，贺天不得不承认，和“她”相比，自己还是更愿意同莫关山分享心事。  
放风筝的孩子们满心欢喜，有人在奔跑中丢了一只球鞋，可所有人还是笑脸盈盈地仰望空中一只只色彩鲜艳的风筝。

“啪”的一声，燃气被人关掉，打断了贺天地思绪。贺天抬头，是莫关山。  
贺天看出莫关山想跟他说点什么，但莫关山张了张嘴，什么声音都没发出。  
贺天站起身，准备打开锅盖，看着锅里的东西：“让我看看，我觉得我现在不是厨房白痴了。”  
“他会擅长做爱吧。”莫关山在背后突然来了一句。  
贺天打开锅盖地动作一顿，接着不着痕迹地接话：“不知道啊…不过大家都说他很小，虽然不知道会发生什么，但要是你和他做的时候一点都不爽，怎么办？”  
“闭嘴，笨蛋，”莫关山嫌弃地推开贺天，“还说不是厨房白痴，锅都干了。”

Friday.

也不知道现在几点，黑暗中只听闹钟滴答响着，不过没人想起看看它。  
贺天和莫关山并排躺在贺天地床上，有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
高潮过后两个人都懒洋洋的，贺天一只胳膊伸出床外，手中的烟灰被抖落在地上，他也懒得管。莫关山被贺天拉着一顿折腾，困得直翻白眼。  
“我知道，我无论如何是攻略不下她的了，”贺天说出这句话的时候，心情说不上是轻松还是沉重。就像一个长久以来明知它不好的陋习，当有一天真的成功摆脱它了，任何人的心情绝不会仅仅只是“如释重负”诠释得了的。  
“不如我们两个试试吧！”迷迷糊糊间，莫关山听到贺天如是对自己说。莫关山想要怼两句表示抗议，可他实在被瞌睡虫折磨得不轻，用力冲贺天扔了个枕头。  
“Easy，我大概是跟你开玩笑的吧~”贺天把枕头摆放回原位，摸了摸对方短短硬硬的头发。  
“我又没说不行。”莫关山翻了个身背对贺天，半梦半醒间口齿不清地嘟囔。

Saturday. 

咖啡店的门从外面被打开，莫关山抬头，看到是一直以来暗恋的“他”。  
他冲莫关山点点头，算是打过招呼，走到角落坐下。莫关山低下头，继续擦拭咖啡杯上的水珠，大脑飞速运转想要搭话。  
这时一阵清新的香水味飘过，莫关山忍不住抬头，看到贺天喜欢的“她”几乎是跑进咖啡店，一头扎进“他”的怀抱，咯咯咯笑着。  
莫关山知道贺天一定会尾随她而来。  
果然，贺天正站在咖啡店外，透过咖啡店巨大的落地窗笑着冲莫关山摇头。  
莫关山一脸淡定地转将脸转回，感觉自己心情非常平静。  
贺天不知什么时候走到莫关山身边，一边帮莫关山摆放干净的咖啡杯，一边冲他挤眉弄眼。  
莫关山伸手掐了下贺天的腰，贺天龇牙咧嘴地受住了，用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭莫关山的手臂。

今天是灰色的星期六。安息日复临。  
就让贺天与莫关山心中的缪斯一起安息吧。

好吧，莫关山心想，贺天好像比自己暗恋的“他”更可爱一点。真的，只有一点。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 对不住各位，我拉灯了QAQ连我自己都不敢相信的是，我竟然因为突如其来的害羞拉灯了QAQ  
抱歉各位，欠大家的车一定会在 权力动物 里补上，请不要打我QAQ


End file.
